


【佑灰】人为什么要长大

by BoringSubmarine



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoringSubmarine/pseuds/BoringSubmarine
Summary: 无脑OOC，现背小甜饼不要深究hin~
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 11





	【佑灰】人为什么要长大

**Author's Note:**

> 无脑OOC，现背小甜饼
> 
> 不要深究hin~

人为什么要长大呢？全圆佑长叹一口气，又一次盯着发光的电脑屏幕咬破了嘴皮。

怪就怪十七岁的全圆佑莽撞，糊里糊涂谈了场恋爱，职场和成长无缝衔接，初恋是亲友还是同事。最开始在一起的时候完全是藏不住的状态。即便彼时一群小破孩住着四人间也完全不能阻止他偷偷拉着文俊辉教韩语。于是每每有人夸文俊辉韩语讲得好，全圆佑总是偷偷勾起嘴角，谢谢，那都是他优秀的韩国对象在下一对一（嘴对嘴）教的。

电脑屏幕上双人考古向视频又重新播放了一遍。开灯前黑屏里倒映着他的臭脸，开灯后古早的影像里文俊辉从他身上慌张地爬了起来，像青春期被发现早恋带对象回家小孩，四下张望，神情有些无措，却又挡不住悄悄爬在脸上的纯情的悸动。小时候的文俊辉，真是可爱。想到这一点后全圆佑的眉心不自觉舒展开来。

十七岁的全圆佑很喜欢的中国小孩，他现在依旧很喜欢。并不是说现在二十五的这位不好，而是他偶尔会很怀念，被无条件依赖的日子：初来乍到的小孩讲话不灵光，或者被问倒了，他立刻可以当正义使者冲出来救火；在镜头前被要求读台本，他可以站在对方的背后一个字一个字慢慢念给他听，全罗南的口音即使不是首尔标准语教教外国人也是绰绰有余了；甚至舞蹈也可以教，跳同一支舞，唱同一首歌，偷偷讲一下八龙中学校草一笑倾城的光辉事迹，深圳小孩就会亮晶晶地看着他，好像他才是那个童星。

所以人为什么要长大呢？全圆佑又叹了一口气，感叹人间无常，他也有少年怀春的一天。本以为向他们这样亲密无间的关系即使在舞台上有什么过火的举动粉丝们也乐呵乐呵接受的。所以文俊辉应该可以和他腻腻歪歪到永远的。但事实就是，随着年纪的增长，文俊辉在所有人面前都越发地稳重了，即使是镜头后偶尔有人来疯的时刻，他对象的人来疯目标也不是他。这群人里多的是纵容和溺爱他对象的人。而他不能对此表示不满，因为他曾经是那个文俊辉说错话做错事条件反射自动冲出来九十度鞠躬道歉的人。所以他不能对此感到不满。他应该感到慰藉，感到比肩而立的快感，赞美少年成长如同花之盛放，为一段持续五年的感情细水长流走过春夏秋冬而骄傲。

在这个怪圈里兜兜转转的全圆佑其实想的很明白，但他绕不出来。文俊辉不再扛着他炫耀力气了，他绕不出来；文俊辉不再被他怼两句后把他扣在臂弯里“教育”了，他绕不出来；文俊辉不再在公开场合对他有过多的肢体接触了，他绕不出来；文俊辉发的每一张照片里，逐渐多了除了他以外的人的痕迹，他绕不出来；文俊辉在镜头前被问到他的问题不再积极回答了，他绕不出来...... 这些想法就像被猫咪玩坏的毛线团，缠在他脑海里，让他无法落地。

然后也过了赌气的年纪——他们一年四季都在祝人平安喜乐，像各种饭店结算处摆放的招财猫，不知疲倦的机械地摆动着手臂。但他们是血肉之躯，会累，会疲倦，会丧失拥抱的力气，会被不安和压力拖垮，会质疑自己为什么要选这份职业。比起感情用事去提起两人之间存在的症结，睁眼和闭眼之间多的是各种各样难以解决的烦恼。

所以对方还没做爱就不小心睡过去了全圆佑不会跟文俊辉提，亲着亲着就得接起经纪人的电话也不能有怨言，难得的休假躺着不动也需要十分珍惜，交流的内容不可以有煞风景的话，最好只做知情识趣的哑巴，免得祸从口出哈...... 所以说起来，这恋爱也谈得辛苦，处境艰涩，好似天寒地冻，破茅屋处处漏风，他要拿什么去堵住别人的悠悠之口，最后却发现费时费力对这些事情过度执着的只有他自己。

好不容易一场团体直播结束了，文俊辉自拍的时候他把头凑过去，盯着镜头的模样不可谓不正经。他对象却转过头来细细瞧他，眼里有了几分戏谑，像冒泡的可乐加了冰，直冲脑门的欣喜只差一只酥脆的大鸡腿。

他对象捂着嘴笑了一下：“你挡着我专辑封面了，我这宣传任务可得重拍了”。

于是他只能抱着手臂重新把头凑过去，咧开一个礼貌又不失尴尬的资本主义的微笑。

他对象咔嚓咔嚓拍了几张，拿着美颜相机就是一顿操作。全圆佑看他加了滤镜又把他自己本来就很小的小脸往里推了几下，不解，咋不给我也修修呢？

结果还没问出声对方就点了放弃。连滤镜都干脆不加了，直接就发到了SNS上。

配字是：Semicolon💽

一阵语塞。身后还有工作人员在收拾布景和灯光。发上网的那两张照片他还有一点出油，但不知怎么的，他的情绪就在文俊辉点击发送的那一瞬间，全部释然了。

文俊辉只看着他说了一句“不修好像更好看”就匆匆把剩下的图打包air drop给他。

“你隔一会儿再发”

“不要让我们看起来像在双平台联动。会有人不舒服的。”

文俊辉讲这句话的时候有些认真，有些公事公办。左右听得他不是很舒服。

过了一会，见他不理人、大概是恼了，文俊辉碰了碰他的手臂，他才点了点头，认命地定了个闹钟，对这种情侣秀恩爱还得掐点看日子的状态感到十分无语。

晚上发了。折批疯了。西皮粉爹妈双全了。就他上网冲浪看老婆还越看越气了。

凭什么大家都有糖吃就他没有呢？圣诞老人可以稍微听听他的心声吗？

没肉吃也给点糖不咯，大糖没有小糖来一发不咯。

Whatever，没糖也得过。圣诞老人休假364，一年也就营业一天。

这一年到头也没个休息的时间。即便旷日持久的疫情让他们工作的不确定性日益加重，不知何时能与粉丝见面的状态也让团队在开会的时候偶尔陷入短暂的沉默，全圆佑还是会感恩这份职业所承担的正面的意义。以前来也匆匆，爱也匆匆，他作为荧屏偶像对于”爱不持久“这样的事深有体会也司空见惯。粉丝之爱是这样，其他缘分的聚散也是这样。所以，他潜意识里是相信他和文俊辉是走不远的，悲观一点地想也会认为下一秒就可以分开。一个眼神，一句话，可能连文字证据都不能留下。总之不会是一个很完美的结局。

但今年和粉丝们视频签售的时候，全圆佑最常听到的好像是真诚的感谢，说谢谢他给她们带去的安慰、谢谢他提供的喘息之所、谢谢他们带去的能量。于是在某一刻，文俊辉拿着他的单反让他拍照的时候他骤然开悟——关于未来的感情归宿是不是还在现在这个人身上的思考不应成为当下二十五岁的全圆佑的烦恼，爱可能在未来某一刻消失，也可能移情给旁的什么人，先放手的人也可能是他，但他在拨开迷雾爱上文俊辉后的每一刻都是心甘情愿的。他的感情是给了另一个有感情的人的。他的猫即使长大了不需要他教韩语了，也会在直播闹了笑话过后拉着他的手小声谢谢他代替解围。极少表现爱意的恋人只是将他的爱意全然托住了，可能每一次问他要不要喝一口绿豆汤之前有人已经试了好几次糖，又或者每次在释出一张图片时思考良久要加什么滤镜、磨多少皮、配什么话。但这些他未曾细想，只是被单一的浮于表面的“不熟”所困扰。对过去的怀念和未来的不安使他忘了他也是被喜爱包围的，他也得到了文俊辉独一无二的爱和特殊对待。他是幸福的。

当下他看向文俊辉的眼应该是深情的。据一旁喝咖啡的boo酱事后供述，他当时满面春风，满脸写着“大家好，今天我嫁给了爱情”。最后他用“哥给你买一周冰美式你有空可以去给那个i螺蛳粉提一提你这些很有深度的想法”达成了一些稳赚不赔的交易。

However, 举着单反的那一刻自然是没这些弯弯绕绕的。

文俊辉看他的镜头时他忍不住在心里拉踩：老婆看我的镜头的时候眼神真的好亮哈~ 哪个站姐能像我这么幸福吼，我想怎么拍就怎么拍，棒棒！怼脸也是正主同意的，嘻嘻~ 

侧面、正面、全身、特写全来了一遍后，全圆佑有些多情地去拨文俊辉额前的碎发。

“窝怒圣诞有没有安排啊？” 漂亮的模特大眼睛提溜一圈，亮晶晶地看着他。

其实他们那天有歌谣大战，即便前一天有预录，按照往年的习俗圣诞当天估计也是一群人窝在宿舍看看舞台喝点小酒那样过。但他下意识说出口的话却不是这样的。

“没有。你有什么想法吗？” 全圆佑抬头扫去了落在文俊辉肩上的雪花。

文俊辉用力地点了点头：“嗯嗯！礼物！有觉得很适合圆佑的礼物！圣诞再给你吧~！”

“我也给你拍两张，你这身，好看”，他男朋友从他脖子上取过相机就指了个位置让他站过去。

小花园里圣诞的氛围很浓，灯丝缠绕着枝桠也算一景。他手插口袋，站得提拔，人夫buff加成表情也很柔和，他猜成片发出来应该又有很多人追着在评论区底下自信地喊老公。

“你这身骚紫还挺好泥的你别说”，拍了几张照片后他的猫从镜头后探出张脸笑着说。

他甩了甩袖子，换了个姿势，掺了点傲娇应了句：“再泥也不是别人的老婆。”

文俊辉啧了两声，懒得回嘴。这事儿就算水过去了。

待到圣诞前一日，全圆佑是很期待的。

这一天录《24H》的时候文俊辉穿得很厉害，款摆生姿，是令人口干舌燥的画面。但愣是这样他都忍住了冲动只是把人按在了后台瞎亲了一通。别的什么也没敢干，苦行僧禁欲修行可不是说说而已。  
而文俊辉只是睨了他一眼，娇嗔着从他怀里溜走，应了门外叫他的一声后低头盘着他的皮带：“晚点再跟你好~”

一只打工猫蹦蹦跳跳地溜走了。另一只打工猫摇了摇头，叹了口气，把扯乱的衣物掖好。

你方唱罢我登场。特殊时期的歌舞升平在聚光灯落下时务必要演得更加夸张。过去他们也在同一天给孤寡老人传递炉火，是当真在雪中送炭。现在换种形式，着红衫红裤，舞得生动，给困倦的生灵掌一盏灯，也算带去新年的希望。

命运的诙谐之处也在此有迹可循。夏日的歌寒冬唱，于是造型师给他们搭的衣服有的还留在了盛夏，有的则只适合坐在中央电视台演播大厅录制春晚。

文俊辉穿着大红半袖，戴着从前少女偶像们才戴的黑色堆堆袖套，露出一大截粉白的手臂，衬得对方十分好看。而他穿着长羊毛衫，披着格子围巾，已然是在过冬。但即便如此，他依旧觉得他们相配，譬如文俊辉呼出的热气会挠得他鼻子痒，录完舞台后他的围巾也可以立刻围在对方身上。礼物是真心相送的话，漂亮的礼盒里包着的到底是什么反而变得没那么重要了。

这样想时全圆佑顿时轻松了许多。

下了台后，队友们默契地留他们在同一间换衣间，大约还是给小情侣做顺水人情的意思。他的大猫甩着半指袖套就咚咚咚跑过来黏在了他身上。

全圆佑想了想，这身健气可爱的着装十分有来张合影的必要，摸了手机就搂着老婆自拍。

文俊辉让他跟着学一点作怪的表情，拿尾指咧开嘴、模仿假笑猫咪之类的，他都一一跟着做了。

“hana， dul，set ~”

“hana，dul， set ~”

他看见镜头里的人跟大小孩一样，开心地尝试各种搞怪的五官扭曲的表情，转头又像嫌他过分宠溺所以做出来的表情不够狰狞一样眼神里有些小小的嗔怪。那一刻他仿佛回到了十七岁，偷偷摸摸眼神甜蜜的热恋期，他会陪文俊辉做完所有对方喜欢的人间傻事，也会拉着对方的手坚定地阔步向前。  
“hana，dul，set ~”

快门闪过的瞬间画面里的文俊辉侧头啜了他的脸。与此同时一只不安分的小手伸进了他的毛衣里面覆在了他的腹肌上。

他将手机盖好，转头去携住那枚亲吻。对方闭着眼轻轻地回应着。

甜甜的吻兜住了他的宇宙，他只喜欢猫猫嘴里的草莓果酱。

于是他的小男朋友被亲得水光潋滟，杏仁眼也湿漉漉的，伸着藕臂就攀在了他肩上。

围巾落在地上，袖套摩挲着他的肌肤。

他年幼时谈的对象再次亲了过来。他突然间理解了人为什么要长大。

可能是因为长大了才能光明正大做所有想做的事。

也可能是因为——

只有长大了才能更好的理解为什么十七岁的全圆佑只喜欢猫猫嘴里的草莓果酱。

END.


End file.
